Don't Forget
by rawritsreem
Summary: Post-Eclipse. After a tragic accident, Danielle is forced to move to California. But twelve years later, she gets mystery fevers so high that she shakes. So she's forced to move back to La Push, making her face the memories she'd tried to forget. JacobxOC


**OMGGGGG! I AM WRITING AGAIN. :'D lmao, kay the excitement wore off. Anyways, sorry for not really writing anymore, I do have a life, and I was busy. Somehow that sounds mean. But yeah, if you go to my page, you'll see I already posted this story as Never Forget, but yeah, I'm warning you from now, don't read the stuff there, I'm completely changing the story, as soon as I remember the story line again. Blahhhh. But yeah, I'm currently working on a story, but it's not on here, it's on another site. So if you're interested in JB incest, just message me, and I'll give you the link. Wow that was really weird to type. O.o so yeah, updates won't be that common, I'll say it from the first chapter so you guys won't be disappointed. Oh and five plus reviews, and I'll update. **

Danielle sighed to herself quietly, gently tapping her fingers against her thighs to the rhythm of the song she was currently listening to. She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eyes and frowned slightly. She was mad at her mother at the moment. Any daughter would be if their mother suddenly decided to move from the wonderful sunny California to boring old rainy Washington simply because of small fevers.

She rolled her eyes as she remembered what had happened. She had come back from school one day drenched in sweat, her temperature a little higher than normal. It had continued for a few days, and some days she would even start shaking randomly. Her mother had started getting abnormally worried and decided that they would move to a small place named La Push in Washington.

The only reason that Danielle was resisting was that she had lived there before a long time ago, she was actually born there. And her father used to live there. It was the only reason that they moved when Danielle was three, her father had died. She never knew what had happened exactly, but she wouldn't forget his face. His normally tanned skin was pale, sickly pale, as if his blood was drained. When Danielle had touched him, she shivered, his skin cool to the touch, and the only thing that made it all worse was that he wasn't completely still. He was moving, writhing, screaming.

Danielle shuddered, snapping back to reality. She sighed once again and closed her eyes before a tear could escape. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but she simply shrugged it off, ignoring it. She knew her mother meant well, but she still had no right to take Danielle away from her friends like that. It would have been okay for her if it weren't for the fact that she was one of the most popular girls at school.

She was even one of the 'rare' popular girls at school, or so she was told over and over again. Only because she had real friends, not fake ones that hated her, like in most movies. And the fact that she was about to ask her latest hot crush, Josh, to the upcoming dance made it even worse. She frowned at her thoughts and kept her eyes closed, wishing that she would wake up from a horrible dream, no; nightmare, and see that she was still in gorgeous California, not on a plane to horrible Seattle.

"Danielle," she heard her mother's soft voice. "Please talk to me. I know you're upset but please try to understand, I'm doing this for you, honey..."

Danielle simply ignored her mother and looked out of the small, oval shaped window of the plane; she could barely make out the roads and the city itself. They were getting close to their arrival; fuck. She took her small bag from under her seat and pulled out the book she had been reading. She flipped it open to the page she left off on and pretended to read, an excuse to not talk to her mother.

She felt a bit guilty when her mother sighed and sat back in her chair, looking away from Danielle. She turned to the window again and stared at it until their arrival at the small airport. She followed her mother from a distance behind, letting her long bangs cover her large aqua blue eyes. She glanced down at her clothes and groaned quietly. A tank top and short shorts was not a good match for rainy weather.

She suddenly felt glad that her mother had snuck a jacket into her bag earlier on. She took the jacket and slipped it on, wrapping it tightly around her body, unconsciously tugging on the bottom of it, trying to cover her bare legs, but not before catching her mother's small smile. She simply ignored it and kept on walking, her chin stuck high in the air. They soon reached the exit of the airport and Danielle was about to whistle for a taxi when an old car skidded to a stop in front of them. She shot her mother a confused look, but her mother simply smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, Jake," she smiled. "It's nice to see you again." Danielle heard her mother greet the person behind the steering wheel. She got into the backseat and realized that it was a young looking guy. He looked about in his late teens, but the smile on his face was too childish. She felt her brain itch a bit, his face was oh so familiar, she just couldn't recall where she saw it before. She bit her lip, thinking hard as she tried to figure out who the guy was.

"Hi Mrs. Burlington," he smiled back to her. He turned to the back seat and smiled at Danielle, his white teeth seeming to glow against his dark skin. "Hey Dani," he waved slightly.

Danielle's eyes widened. How did he know her name? Barely anyone called her Dani anymore. She simply rolled her eyes at him and looked out of the window, trying to cover up herself again. She really should have worn something that covered more than just her underwear. She glanced down at her perfectly tanned legs and smiled sadly. No more lying down in the sun in just a bikini on her front lawn, trying to keep her tan all year long. No more teasing random guys walking down the block, passing by her house. No more having any real fun.

She noticed Jake giving her a strange look before turning back to the steering wheel and driving off. She watched in a haze as the trees flew by. She knew that they were in La Push already; she could practically hear the beach and the waves crashing against the cliff. They soon stopped at a small house that Danielle recognized. She looked down again, her bangs covering the tears in her eyes.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stand being here for long. The memories were simply too strong to try to even forget. She flung the door open and ran out of the car, surprised that her legs remembered the place perfectly. Before she knew it she was standing at the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing harshly. She stood there for a few hours, or that's what it seemed like to her anyways, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Her body shivering slightly, her hair tangled from the strong winds.

Why couldn't she forget this place? Why couldn't she forget her father? Why couldn't she forget her best friend? The questions soon flew out of her mouth in loud screams, finally when she could no longer talk; she sat down on the hard ground, curling up into a tight ball.


End file.
